Ella lo decidió
by ChloeHutchersonDepp
Summary: Rose Weasley tiene 14 años y no sabe realmente que es el amor. Ella cree que puede decidir si le gusta alguien, en lugar de sentir que le gusta. Ella profesa que, de ese modo, no se volverá una estúpida descerebrada que dependa de un chico para todo.


Rose Weasley tiene 14 años y no sabe realmente que es el amor. Ella cree que puede decidir si le gusta alguien, en lugar de sentir que le gusta. Ella profesa que, de ese modo, no se volverá una estúpida descerebrada que dependa de un chico para todo.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

Nunca debió pensar en Stephen como algo más que su amigo.

Esto fue lo que pasó:

Durante el verano en que Rose termino su tercer curso en Hogwarts comenzó a frecuentar mucho a Stephen, ellos siempre tuvieron una conexión, después de todo su afición por el fútbol no es algo que hay que pasar por debajo de la mesa. Como buena fanática del Chelsea F.C. iba a todos los partidos y aprovechaba que al ser Stephen miembro del equipo le podía conseguir muy buenas entradas.

Stephen de un modo u otro desde finales de su sexto año se interesó por la pelirroja debido a todo lo que ella conllevaba, principalmente su entrada al equipo del Chelsea, pero no quiso intentar nada, ya que conociendo al padre y los primos de la pelirroja todo se complicaría y probablemente ella ni siquiera demostrara interés por él. De cualquier manera ese no era su único impedimento, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que fuera cuatro años y seis meses mayor que Rose. Eso ya es mucho rollo y eso que aun no agregamos la lista de _**"Reglas de los primos Weasley-Potter, y Teddy"**_ que, por supuesto, Stephen como el idiota que es: ayudo a crearla. Ahora bien, luego de haberse hecho toda una lista mental de por qué no intentarlo con Rose Weasley, en julio de 2020 todo esto como que se le olvidó, porque lo intentó.

Rose, después de muchos encuentros con Stephen en La Madriguera, decidió (si, ella lo decidió) que le gustaba Stephen, debido a que le agradaba como persona y le parecía un chico simpático, que además le gustaba y practicaba su segundo deporte favorito, el fútbol. Luego de un mes y medio de salidas al cine, tardes en La Madriguera, partidos de quidditch y fútbol por fin Stephen intentó pasar una barrera con Rose.

 _ **EL BESO**_

Estaban en la puerta de La Madriguera despidiéndose, era una noche calurosa con muchas estrellas.

No, entiéndelo Alexander (segundo nombre de Stephen), Prim muere. Los Juegos del Hambre no es Dragon Ball, Katniss no buscara esferas del dragón, por amor a Merlín.

Rose, ¡Es que, naguara! ¡¿Cómo es posible que muera?!

Muriendo. Deberías irte, tu mamá llamo a la abuela Molly para saber si aun seguías aquí.

Si, debería. Mamá es intensa muchas veces. A veces creo que piensa que porque practico futbol y estoy inmiscuido en el mundo muggle, consumo drogas. Ya se enteró de lo del dopaje y esas cosas.

Merlín, tú, drogándote. ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡El sucesor de la profesora Trelawney está entre nosotros!

No exageres. –Risas de ambos, que fueron finalizadas con un largo suspiro.

De hecho, Rose, antes de irme quiero intentar algo.

¿Qué?

Esto.

Y la besó, luego de tres segundos, Rose correspondió. Al corresponder se sintió rara, muy rara, eso fue tan diferente a los libros, a las películas, a los besos que le dio Scorpius bajo el muérdago por culpa de sus primas. El beso que tuvo con Stephen fue jodidamente asqueroso. Fue como si besara a Hugo, en la boca.

Cuando el beso finalizó, ambos se vieron a los ojos y se echaron a reír dándose cuenta de lo incomodo que había sido el beso y lo estúpidos que fueron al pensar que esa conexión y entendimiento iba mas allá de una amistad. Stephen fue el primero en hablar.

Creo que debí hacerle caso a Molly cuando me dijo que lo de nosotros era rarísimo. Y no precisamente porque éramos raros, sino porque según ella parecemos hermanos.

Lucy dijo algo parecido. Jamás me vuelvas a besar en tu vida, fue lo más incestuoso que hice en mi vida.

El sentimiento es mutuo, menos mal que se me ocurrió hacer esto antes de pedirte ser mi novia y pasar por todo un mar de escándalos para nada.

Jajaja solo imagínate a Albus y James, que de por si estaban sospechando algo.

Pensé que no lo habías notado. Anteayer James me llamo para tener una conversación de "hombre a hombre" en la cual me dijo, prácticamente, "aléjate de Rose o te parto la cara".

Ya hablare con él, no puede pasarse la vida alejando a todo chico que se me acerca. Es momento de que te vayas, o tu mama volverá a llamar y conociéndola el regaño no será bonito.

¡Rayos, mi madre va a matarme! Chao Rose, nos vemos mañana en el partido.

Hasta mañana, Stephen.

Esa noche Rose reflexionó sobre el amor y se dijo a si misma que no se podía obligar a sentir amor, odio o asco, que tendría que dejar que los sentimientos nacieran y se desarrollaran. Así como lo hizo su hermano Hugo. Que probablemente el día que se enamorara lo sentiría en todo su cuerpo, como en esos libros cursis que leía, o le brillarían los ojos como a Victoire cuando veía a, su querido, Teddy. Con ese tipo de pensamientos se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Stephen la fue a buscar para irse al partido de fútbol, Rose accidentalmente encontró un papel en la mesa de la abuela Molly, que decía lo siguiente:

 _ **Reglas de los primos Potter-Weasley, y Teddy.**_

 _ **No puedes tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa o sexual con ninguna chica que se apellide Potter o Weasley, a menos que tu nombre sea: Edward Lupin - alias Teddy-, Lorcan Scamander, Emmet Wood (momentáneamente), Christopher Nott y Orion Zabini.**_ _ **Cabe destacar que los chicos anteriormente mencionados solo tienen permiso de tener relaciones del tipo sentimental, si nos enteramos de algún posible contacto sexual, estarán muertos.**_

 _ **No puedes intentar flirtear con alguna de nuestras novias.**_

 _ **Nunca digas algo sobre el cuerpo de nuestra madre, tía o abuela.**_

 _ **No te metas con nuestra familia, es por tu bien.**_

 _ **No te metas con nuestros amigos.**_

 _ **No intentes flirtear con alguno de nosotros, créeme ninguno es gay. (**_ _ **Albus es el único que no lo puede confirmar**_ _ **) (**_ _ **¡James, joder, que me gustan las mujeres!)**_

 _ **Por cierto, volviendo a la primera regla, hay que agregar otras chicas con las que no puedes intentar NADA, o sea NADA DE NADA: Danielle Krum, Alice Longbottom, Stella Nott, Samantha Nott y Lysander Scamander.**_

 _ **No intentes hacernos una broma. Si nosotros no nos la ingeniamos para devolverla, iremos a preguntarle a Tío George y él es el ser más bromista que conocemos.**_

 _ **Jamás hagas llorar a una Krum, Longbottom, Nott, Potter, Scamander y/o Weasley.**_

 _ **Si vienes a La Madriguera: come todo lo que se te pone en el plato. (**_ _ **¡ABUELA!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Por encima de todas las cosas, no le digas a las chicas sobre esta lista.**_

 _ **Autores:**_ _ **Teddy L., Albus P., James P., Fred W., Hugo W. y Louis W.**_

 _ **También colaboraron;**_ _ **Stephen K., Frank L., Scorpius M., Christopher N., Lorcan S. y Orion Z.**_

 _ **PD: Si por algún motivo incumples estas reglas, sin nuestro consentimiento, estarás muerto, lisiado o en coma.**_

Rose al terminar de leer aquella idiotez, gritó:

¡JAMEEEEEES SIRIUS POTTER WEASLEY!

 **Espero que les haya gustado, o que, por lo menos, no les haya hecho daño a sus ojos. XD**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero que tengas un buen día.**

 _ **CHD.**_


End file.
